ever snow
by DemiHuman123
Summary: BOSS x BIJOU coupling. Based off the song 'ever snow'. Very fluffy.


ever snow by SabinDX -------------------------- I don't own Hamtaro. I don't own Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Sandy, etc. So nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think. -------------------------- COUPLE: Boss x Bijou RATING: G AUTHORS NOTES: I've wanted to do a Boss/Bijou fic for a while, and I thought I'd give it a try. This should be good. --------------------------  
  
Christmas. That special time of the year where everyone is where they need to be. Where everybody has someone to share the holidays with. Well, everyone except me. Christmas was just another lonely holiday for me to sit back and watch my life slip away. The snow was falling unusually hard that day too. I remember, because I was out shoveling the path so the other Ham-Hams could get into the club house. They wouldn't be coming anyway. the snow just got worse and it made my pathways underground that I made collapse. It took me hours just to find a way back into the club house. My lifes work, destroyed because of snow.  
  
It was just empty. The club house that we had taken so long to build was just empty. It hadden been like that for a while. The only other person there was Snoozer, and all he does is sleep. Would have been nice to talk to him, but I guess we all can't get what we want for Christmas now, can we? Stupid snow. it had completly ruined my day. I was going to see my love and finaly convince my love to her at long last. I even made up a poem to go along with it. And the gift I made her! It took me months upon months to make it for her. I made her some golden colored ribbons, and collected as many sun flower seeds, and pumpkin seeds as I could. It was supposed to be the greatest day of my life! I was full of confidence and courage, ready for anything to come my way. If a spider crossed my path, I'd take it down. If someone wanted to fight I'd beat them up. Only now... Stupid snow.  
  
Now I know what it's like for my friends. What it's like to be caged up and not being able to go anywhere. I hated it. That day just brought back the reason why I hated Christmas so much. The lonliness, the pain of not being with anyone. Ugh... Why me? I looked down at Snoozer who just kept blowing his sleep bubbles.  
  
"What do you think?" I said to him. No answer. Could you believe it? He's always really philosophical and poetic, and at the time I need him the most too. I strolled around the room trying to think of a way to spend this years Christmas. I could just sleep through it, or I could remodel the club house. The look of the clubhouse is kinda getting old. I really am lonely to think about trying to skip Christmas. My ears flicked up. I did a quick smell check to see what was going on. Apparently, it was getting worse out there. Stupid snow. I think I'll take a nap. It'll clear my mind. I talk to my self way too much anyway.  
  
There was quick shape. I thought that the pathway into the club house had finaly collapsed. But it wasn't. Someone was trying to get in. I walked over to the door, grabbing my shovel just in case. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Must have been frozen. I placed my shovel in between the door cracks and tried to pry the thing open. I heard a few cracks and the door flew open. A small white puff fell on the floor. It was shivering and was covered in snow. I held my shovel up, just in case it was something hostile. I saw a shade of blue come out, and I instantly knew who it was. I threw the shovel down, a began dusting the snow off the creature. The thing began to take shape. It was her.  
  
"Bijou! Say something! Are you alright?" She was shivering and shaking so hard it had looked like she was frozen solid. I rushed her into the bedroom, and put her under the covers of my bed. I grabbed ever piece of cloth I had and put it on the bed to try and give her more warmth. I ran into the other room and got some water for her. After that... I just waited by the side of the bed to wait for her awakening. Watching her beautiful face in pain was unbearable for me.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes slowly opened. I was able to crack a smile for while.  
  
"Bijou, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, hello Boss. How are you today?" She said in her usually soothing french accent.  
  
"You scared me half to death. What are you doing here? It's too cold for you to be coming here! What urged you to come here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you Boss." It was a bit of a surprise for me. She wanted to me? She went against the harsh elements and the bad tunnel conditions just to see me?  
  
"No one deserves to be alone for Christmas." she rasps out.  
  
"Bijou, please don't talk. You really need your energy. just rest for now." I didn't care about her love right now. I just cared about her surviving. I left the room for awhile so that she could just rest. I wander if her owner knows that she's gone. Hours and hours passed. I checked on her periodically just to make sure. I kept on hoping that she wouldn't die. I walked around the room, talked to Snoozer, and did other various things. Something caught my eye though. It was a box that Bijou had when she came in. It was labeled to me. I don't think she would have mind if I opened it. It was labeled, 'Merry Christmas Boss'. I opened it. It was a very interesting gift. It was a hard hat. Like the hard hat I have on most of the time. Except, there was a hard painted on the front of it. It was a really nice gesture.  
  
"I hope you like it." a voice came from the background. I turned and found Bijou in full health at the bedroom door.  
  
"Your alright." I say in relief. I all of a suddenly remember the gift I'm supposed to give her. I ran over to the gift I got her.  
  
"I got this for you Bijou." Strange isn't it. Your confident at first, but than when it finaly happens your scared out of your mind. She smiles, takes the gift from me, and tears it apart. her eyes light up when she finds the gifts I got her. She pulls off her blue ribbons, and place the gold ones on.  
  
"Boss! I absolutely love them. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumps up and down and begins to dance around the room.  
  
"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you Boss!" She continues to dance around the room. I was going to interrupt and tell her my feelings, but... I didn't want to spoil the moment. She was happy and that was all I cared about. I could tell the snow was getting even worse outside. A quick sigh caught Bijou's attention.  
  
"Bijou. I don't think you going to get home today. Your free to stay here with me if you would like." I say to her.  
  
"That would be lovely. Thank you, Boss. I don't think Maria will mind if I spend one night away from home. She knows that I like to explore." she accepted. The evening came on real fast after that. We decided to make a fire and we all sat around it to keep warm. All of us, even Snoozer.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what he thinks about?" Bijou asks.  
  
"It must be something really good if he doesn't ever wake up from it. It's his own world I guess. It has to be good if he doesn't wake up from it." I say. She sits down eating a pumpkin seed, still wearing the ribbons I got her. She leaned against me to try and get comfortable.  
  
"This has been a really nice day. Except for that stupid snow outside." I said.  
  
"It doesn't matter though. As long as your not alone for Christmas." she says, and slowly falls asleep. The fire somehow never dies, and things just get better for me. I begin to look around the club house again. It's not so empty anymore. When someones here to be with you, it really isn't so bad. I guess I could tell her in her sleep. You know. Just for practice when I do the real thing. I lean forward...  
  
"I love you, Bijou." It wasn't so bad. At least I could do it now, when the time comes.  
  
"I love you too, Boss." she muttered. I shot up. Was she awake? Was she dreaming? Whoa! her eyes were still closed. I wasn't sure now. I thought about it for a second, and finaly decided what her judgement was. That smile on her face was enough proof for me. Isn't it obvious? We were meant for each other. Anyone can see.  
  
Fin  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: My favorite Hamtaro Het couple. Who couldn't love this couple? Boss and Bijou belong together can't you see that? Throw Boss a bone for love of all things holy. In the anime, Hamtaro steals Bijou away from Boss, not the other way around. Boss deserves this right and priveledge. It has to be this way, it just has to! Besides, I always found Hamtaro to fall into a yaoi couple. Ooooo... Fic idea! *Evil Laugh* But anyways... When I was writing this fic I was listening to the song, ever snow. Hence the titles name. Yes, the titles name is supposed to be in lower case. Gotta go now! So until next time... Adieu! 


End file.
